charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Reversal of Misfortune/Plot
Phoebe is hiding in an alleyway with Parker in her hands. She has just escaped from the Manor, running from the government's Magic Squad, but her car ran out of gas, (as no one sells gasoline now they've magic). To make things worse, she is right in the middle of a battle between magic gangs. Coop then arrives to help her and they make a run for it. With nowhere else to turn they have to speed right through the battlefield without being attacked. Luckily, they make it out and arrive to their destination, Knox Academy. thumb|300px Inside, Elise and Paige are discussing how they've heard reports about the Magic Squads abducting non-magical people and taking them to an undisclosed location, with Paige being skeptical. An array of magical beings that have been made powerless are hiding out in the Academy, along with Tyler. Phoebe and Coop arrive and Paige tells her that she thinks it would be safer for Parker to have gone with Victor and the other children, though with her being only three weeks old, Phoebe didn't want to put her through that or lay any more burdens on her father who is in hiding with the other seven kids. Paige then says that she had Little Henry's powers bound, and didn't feel as bad about it as she did with the girls considering his magic wasn't natural. Phoebe, however, tells her that if they can't fix the world then when he grows old enough she'll have to unbind him because it wouldn't be fair to keep him powerless with the way things are. Phoebe then heads over to the nurse's office, where Piper has a mortal accountant-turned magical healer attempt to surgically remove Leo's wings. The "doctor" says that he could get in serious trouble for not reporting the school to the government and Piper expresses appreciation for his help and discretion. Piper, Phoebe, and Coop then discuss the problems. Piper wonders why the people who were given powers just recently started attacking each other when they hadn't for months while their powers were emerging. Coop tells her that at first, everyone was in shock but as more people came into their powers and realized that magic was here to stay, they started to test their limits. Piper wonders if everything would have been different if everything had changed at once, while Phoebe thinks that waking up without their powers wouldn't have been better than helplessly watching them weaken and disappear over months. "Guess we'll never learn the full potential of the Power of Three now," Piper says. Coop then queries as to if they've heard anything from Prue, and Piper is obviously angry with her. She is upset that Prue has ignored them for months while the world has been chaotic but Phoebe believes that she has her reasons. Piper says that she would like to know what those reasons are because she hasn't come to meet Parker and their father doesn't even know she's alive. The "doctor" then tells Piper that Leo's wings won't come off but he's used his healing power to repair decay weakening him from the wings being out all the time. Phoebe and Coop discuss how he's holding up without magic considering he's been a magical being much longer than any of them. He says it feels kind of nice being a mortal dad but he just wishes the world wasn't falling apart in the process. Paige, Henry, and Knox then come running up with news that more magic gangs have joined the fight and are moving closer toward the school. With that kind of battle occurring, the sisters know that the government is going to have to send a magic squad. "So either we're killed by the gangs or taken in by the squad. Frying pan, meet fire," says Paige. Piper then says that if they ever find Rennek, she won't need magic to deal with him, as she's so angry she could do it using her bare hands. Rennek is being reported to about the news of the outside world. His assistant is telling him of the world in turmoil, advising him to take control or the people will destroy each other. Rennek finds it funny how everyone wishes for world peace but when they actually receive a gift that would make it real, they use it to tear the world apart. His assistant tells him that since he has control of the world's magic, it's his responsibility to make sure civilization doesn't fall apart. Rennek, however, doesn't care about civilization since it never cared for him. He gloats about how he was able to take over the world without ever engaging the Charmed Ones directly or starting a big magical war like those who came before him, and that it's not his fault that people decided to destroy themselves. He then turns his assistant to ashes for annoying him. Rennek then touches a flower which transforms into a new female assistant who he orders to report on the outside world without "all that bothersome editorializing." thumb|250px Knox takes the sisters, Coop, and Henry to a clock-tower in the school to see the battle and Piper says that they need to find a path out of the school. Piper and Knox then decide to get everyone to an abandoned roller rink near the school to hold everyone for a while. Outside, the Magic Squads have taken on the magic gangs and a battle ensues. A fireball then strikes the clock-tower, destroying, and the sisters try to get everyone out of the school. Leo makes a funny comment about liking it when Piper takes control but she hates it. Phoebe tells Elise to take Parker and make Coop leave without her, which she thinks won't be easy. Paige then runs in to urge everyone to calm down because the good guys are on their side. She brings her sisters back up to the clock-tower, telling them that they won't believe who's in charge of the Squad and Piper wonders if Prue has finally come to their rescue. Paige, not wanting to spoil the surprise, takes her sisters to see that Darryl is their leader. "How did I know I'd find the Charmed Ones in the middle of this mess," he says. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Pages needing attention